Spinning the World
by DiamondDragon14
Summary: Join Sonic the Hedgehog and his north star bey, Extreme Caliburn, as he battles with friends and rivals to become number one! Let it Rip!
1. Theme Song

_Stand up now, stand up tall  
Continue holding on to your dream_

 _Let's run, let's fly, let's battle  
like no one's ever battled before_

 _If I ever want to be as strong as can be  
I take on challenges time and time again_

 _And if I want to shine like a star in the sky  
I can't hold back anymore_

 _Spinning the, spinning the, spinning the, spinning the, spinning the,  
Spinning the world: Beyblade!_

 _Flying through, flying through, flying through, flying through, flying through  
Flying through the sky: Beyblade!_

 _Battling, battling, battling, battling, battling  
with my friends and rivals is the only way!_

 _Shining like a star and  
Breaking through the darkness  
We're getting stronger every day!_

 _Spinning the World_

 ** _BEYBLADE!_**


	2. Introducing Core

Episode 1: Introducing Core

"Go now!"

"Here I come!"

"Send him flying!"

All of this and more could be heard at Station Square Bey Park, where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, A.K.A Team Heroes, were having their own heated battles.

"Charge now, Rock Rhino!" shouted Knuckles the Echidna. His bey was Rock Rhino 105WHF: An attack type specializing in devastating smash attacks. Its white metal face bolt shows the head of its spirit; a rhino. Its energy ring is a deep crimson color barbed with eight horns, four big, and four small. Its most valuable feature is its never-before-seen Wide Hole Flat performance tip. Its increased mobility and contact with the stadium is the key to its power.

"Attack, Dark Tiger!" yelled Miles "Tails" Prower. His bey was Dark Tiger T125EBS: A stamina type that uses 12-bladed barrage attacks. It's face bolt and energy ring are a vibrant gold color, the former depicting the head of a tiger, and the latter armed with tiger claws. Its best feature is its near-endless stamina, courtesy of another new performance tip called the Eternal Ball Sharp tip.

"Get him!" Knuckles shouted as Rhino charged toward Tiger. Knuckles and Tails were battling together to see who would face Sonic, who had just finished his own battle. Rhino had the advantage in attack power, but Tiger avoided Rhino's attacks as much as possible, and Rhino was running out of stamina. "Go now, Tiger!" Tails said as Tiger went on the offensive. Tiger used its signature barrage attack to drive Rhino toward the edge of the stadium. "Not on my watch! Hold your ground Rhino!" Knuckles bellowed. As Rhino started to glow red, Tiger's attacks weren't moving it anymore. Suddenly, a Rhino released a shockwave that thrusted Tiger back. Wasting no time, charged toward the unbalanced bey. "Finish him off, Rhino!" Rhino, bathed in a red aura, threw Tiger out of the stadium with a fierce uppercut.

Unbeknownst to them, a small black crow was watching and analyzing the two beys. He entered the beys and their parts into his tablet.

"Maybe next time, Tails!" Knuckles boasted as Rhino flew into his hand. "Guess my design needs work." Tails groaned, picking up his fallen Tiger. "If i had a chance to use a special move, I wouldn't have lost so easily." he added. "If i had one." Sonic saw Tails' unhappy expression and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, T. You'll get it eventually." Sonic gave his signature encouraging smile, accompanied by an affirmative nod from Knuckles, and Tails reciprocated with a smile of his own. "Alright, Sonic, now it's your turn. You think you can take me on?" Knuckles asked with a cocky smirk. "Pssh! I don't think, I _know_!" Sonic said as he and Knuckles readied their beys.

3...2...1...Let it...RIP!

The beys enter the stadium and Sonic's bey races around the stadium rapidly. The young crow was mesmerized by its speed. "Amazing.", he whispered. "It sure is." a voice next to him said. The crow jumped slightly and turned to see Tails. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to stare. I was just trying to get a reading on that bey." he said, showing Tails his tablet. It was a white tablet that displayed the parts of Tails' Dark Tiger and Knuckles' Rock Rhino. "I call it a BeyPad. I use it to record a bey's parts in case I see them on other beys." Tails looked at the crow's BeyPad, and back to the crow. "Cool! I'm Tails. Are you a blader?" Tails asked. The crow looked away for a bit before answering. "Yes." He said simply. "My name is Core. Core the Crow." Tails smiled.

WHOOSH! CLANG!

Knuckles' Rhino falls to the floor. "Yeah!" Sonic cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "C'mon! Best two out of three!" Knuckles countered "Aww." Core moaned. "What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Sonic's bey was too fast for my Beypad to process." He said. "I can take care of that. My Miles Electric has data on all 3 of our beys." Tails said proudly while pulling out a yellow tablet similar to, yet much more advanced than mine. "I can transfer Polaris's data to your BeyPad." Core grinned widely, but caught himself. Tails noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked. Core pulled out his bey and showed it to him. "I... I want you to analyze my bey; Aztec Uberjackal." Tails gazed at Uberjackal. It had a winged Anubis head on the face bolt, its energy ring was sky blue with wings accented with gold, two boomerang-like wing on the fusion wheel, three claws pointing up on its spin track, and a freely-rotating semi-flat performance tip. "Cool bey!" Tails opened his mouth, but the compliment came from a voice behind him. Tails turned to see Sonic and Knuckles. "Umm...thnx..." Core mumbled shyly. "Guys, this is Core. Core, this is Sonic and Knuckles."


	3. Polaris

Chapter 3: Polaris's Flight

Core fiddled with his bey with an apprehensive expression on his face. "You okay?" Sonic asked.


End file.
